C'est une Déesse Vous Cul
by Nightmare on Titan
Summary: Sam and Dean head to England to stop another seal from being broken, and meet a very strange Forensic Pathologist, only to get caught up in another, completely unrelated case when the Professor goes missing. They team up with the Pathologist and Luke to find out what happened to the Professor. Set a few weeks before Unwound Future, and about mid-season 4.


The dreary grey skies of London hung low and heavily, thick dark clouds covering every inch of the air over head. Fog rolled across the ground like a tumbleweed, mostly exhaust fumes, poising the air. The Winchester brothers were thankful not having to be out in such conditions as they watched fat raindrops splatter across the windshield of the cab they rode in. It was their first trip ever across seas. They had been told there was a seal that was trying to be broken across the pond, and Castiel had flew them over immediately once new came over of a series of strange murders from an old hunter friend of Bobby's that was out of commission. Castiel wouldn't tell them what the seal was, but told them they would need to figure out who was killing these people before the ninth murder took place. They were already at seven murders, and they were quickly running out of time, knowing the eighth murder could be taking place at any moment. Their cab driver was taking his sweet time when they urgently needed to get over to the office of a pathologist that they had contacted. Dean shifted nervously in his seat, biting down on his lip, wishing the driver would speed. They had lied to the pathologist saying the people that were murdered peaked the interest of the FBI. It wasn't necessarily a lie; it didn't take much digging down for them to find out how the people that were killed were connected. All seven of them were tried for the murder of an unborn fetus after getting in a car accident with the mother in 1995, in New Orleans. All seven were set free without conviction because of lack of evidence and their ties to the court system.

"So I was looking over the records the pathologist sent over to us," Sam began, noticing at how restless Dean was getting. He successfully got his older brother's attention, passing it off as the unease of another seal about to get broken. He flipped through the papers, glancing over the text inside. "The injuries sustained are all different, and only a few thing ties them together, and loosely at that. They were all missing exactly one gallon of blood, not a drop more or less, and they had needle marks all up and down their arms, but only trace amounts of heroine, like it had been a while since they had shot up." Dean raised an eye brow with faint interest.

"So they were all junkies then?" he asked, turning his body towards Sam from the window he had been staring anxiously out of. Sam's mouth formed a straight line and he tilted his head slightly to the side.

"That's the thing, even if they were junkies, they hid it well. They all had good paying jobs, wife, and kids. The DI's searched all over their house, but no drugs were found, hardly any struggle either." Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother. "There was only a few scuffle marks found, and one of their carpets was bunched up." Dean had to raise an eyebrow at his brother.

"All this from a pathologist's report?" Sam let out a small chuckle and shook his head, straightening the papers on his knees before putting them back in a manila envelope. He slipped it into the same bag as his laptop.

"No, she managed to send over some of the case files for the men on behalf of Scotland Yard." The cab pulled to a stop, and the driver turned around to face the two brothers dressed in suits and held his hand out.

"That'll be twelve twenty-five mate," he said. Sam sighed and pulled up some wadded bills out of his pocket and shoved them in his hand, hurriedly getting out of the cab along with Dean. Luckily for them, they were on the same side of the street, so they just needed to enter the building. They walked up to the receptionist who was sitting behind the counter smiling, and typing away at her computer. When she noticed Sam and Dean enter she pulled down the neckline of her shirt down a little to show her cleavage. She had long blonde hair with typical brown stripes through it, and plain blue eyes. She pretended to look busy when they walked up to the counter, but in reality, she was only replying to a personal email she had gotten from her friend.

"Hello, how may I help you two today?" she asked in a sing-song voice, slightly squeezing her arms together to boost her bust. Dean eyes her for a moment, and if he wasn't with Sammy, who was glaring at him accordingly, he definitely would've given her his number to meet up with her later. She batted her eyelashes hoping to draw more of their attention. Both of them flipped out their badges for a brief moment before putting them away.

"Yeah, I'm Agent Ulrich, and this is Agent McGovney. We're here to see Dr. Jobenay." The receptionist smiled and hit the pager button next to her computer.

"Patsy, there're some FBI agents here to see you." There was some shuffling coming from the other end as she held down the intercom.

"Show 'em on back please!" came the muffle reply from the other end. The receptionist, whose nametag on further inspection said Veronica, let up on button and pushed her chair back from the desk. She lifted of the divider on the far end and walked out, then let it down slowly. She still jumped a little when it made a small slam. She waved her hand for the Winchesters to follow. She swayed her hips a bit when she walked, leading them to a set of wide double push-to-open doors. When they walked into the room, which was grays, whites, and silvers, she scurried away from the heavy stench of death. It was a typical mortuary, silver refrigerators lining one wall, several actual refrigerators, like those you'd find in a kitchen, a large sink, several silver examination tables with huge lights over them, and cabinets full of what they assumed was examination tools that weren't currently at use. On the far left wall was a door that had 'Jobenay' etched in the frosted glass.

Standing at the center table was who they assumed to be Dr. Jobenay. She was wearing a dark blue surgical dress, light blue surgical mask, a matching hair net that covered every strand, a face shield that wrapped around her forehead, a thick brown pair of glasses that had a magnifying attachment, booties covering her shoes, and a pair of latex gloves that had the sleeves of her surgical dress tucked into it. She was leaned over a corpse who had a Y-Cut and was being held open by some clamps as she poked carefully around his insides. Dean coughed to catch her attention, which startled her even though she had approved them coming back to talk with her.

"Oh hello!" she said, looking up at them. She strode up to them and held a hand out, only to retract the blood covered appendage. "You must be the agents who contacted me earlier. Your boys are in lockers three, eight, nineteen, twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-five, and thirty-one." She nodded her head over at the lockers before glancing at her own subject lying on the table. "I just need to sew him up real quick and I'll assist you in any way, but please, put gloves on first." She motioned over to a box of latex, and non-latex respectively, sitting on a nearby counter. Patsy herself discarded her gloves carefully and threw them into a bin that hung from the wall with a biohazard symbol. She slathered her hands with hand sanitizer before putting on a new pair of gloves. She rummaged around a drawer and came out with a suture needle and thread. She went back over to the body and threaded the needle before she went to work stitching him up. Her tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth as she focused with absolute concentration.

Dean and Sam shared a look before going over and putting on their own pair of gloves. They went through each body, checking over each wound. Dean, at the moment, was looking between body in refrigerator number three, and number eight, whose tags read ARCHIE, ADOLF and KITTOWER, ELMORE. Dean wondered who would be cruel enough to name their kid Adolf. Out of curiosity, he opened Adolf's mouth and peered in. He looked at the teeth, which all seemed to be in tact, and then scanned over the tongue. He saw something on it and slightly pulled on the dead man's appendage. He squinted his eyes a bit, and then walked over to Elmore. He checked his tongue, and found that it had the same hole, like it had been pierced. Sam was bent over the body in fridge number nineteen. Dean whistled over to his brother. When Sam was looking over, Dean pointed to his tongue, and then to the body Sam was investigating. He scrunched up his face in confusion.

"Dude, check the tongue," Dean said quietly. Sam flashed him a bitch face before doing as Dean said. His face was once again scrunched up in confusion. "Bet'cha twenty bucks that if we check the others, it'll be the same thing."

"What'll be the same thing?" Patsy piped from her table, only left with the top two cuts of the Y to stitch up. The two brothers looked over at the doctor who was back to stitching, but still staring up at them with feigned interest. Dean looked over to Sam for him to explain.

"We found holes in Kittower, Archie, and Mark Karr's tongues, like they were pierced." Patsy gave them a confused glance, and then chewed on her lip before dropping the needle to go over to investigate. She held open Kittower's mouth with one hand while her other held the tongue out to view.

"Hey, hand me that swab and baggie from the top left most cupboard," she told Sam. He nodded and did what she said, handing her the swab, and held the bag open for her. She gently swabbed the area around the hole where a light yellow, but hardly noticeable, dust had settled on the dried out tongue. Once she got a fair amount, she dropped it into the baggie and sealed it tightly. When she stood back up, she set the bag down on the counter and pulled out a sharpie. She scribbled down 'KITTOWER, ELMORE #57A' in scrawling, cursive writing. She grabbed another swab from the cabinet and found more of the dust on the underside of his tongue. She rushed over to a microscope and rolled the swab across a glass slide, then placed another on top of it before she examined it.

"What ever this is, it was once alive, most likely a dried up plant. I have a friend who specializes in forensic botany; he should be able to help." As soon as she finished her sentence, a phone started ringing from a phone on the counter, like one of the old land lines you'd find in a school. She picked the phone off the hook and put it on speaker phone. "Hello, Greater Westminster are Mortuary, Patricia Jobenay speaking, may I ask who's ringing?"

"Hello?" the person on the other end said. Much to Dean and Sam's surprise, it was that of a young boy. "Patsy? Theres been an emergency!" the boy exclaimed.

"Luke, calm down, what happened, why hasn't the professor called me?" she asked, taking off her gloves. She was getting ready for something. While the boy on the other end took in a few breaths, Patsy shoved her gloves, gown, and mask into the waste bin.

"That's just it!" he exclaimed. "The professor's missing!" Patsy sat her face shield in a tub of disinfectant and took off the microscope extension on her glasses. She was wearing dark brown dress pants, and matching dress shoes, a cream button up, and dark brown waist coat. She took of her hair cap, shoving it in with the rest of her gear. The brothers had gotten a better look at her than before. Her skin was pale, with freckles heavily dotting the bridge of her nose and her cheeks. She had short, wavy strawberry blond hair that was in a pixie cut. Her eyes were like a mixture of green and gray, and they looked almost too big magnified under her glasses. She was slender, and had graceful limbs, like she had been a ballet dancer at some point and never grew out of her dancer body. Dean noted she didn't have much of a chest though. If he hadn't known her name, he would have thought that she was a guy with a bit of a chest.

As she struggled to get out of her booties, a look of pure despair washed across her face. "Huh? How did you know he went missing?" she asked, tossing the crumpled up booties in the bin. Sam noted that on her right ring finger there was a silver ring that had a heart wearing a crown on it in the center, with Celtic knots on either side, the crown was facing towards her.

"I woke up this morning, and when I went to the Professor's, he wasn't up! And that itself was odd, he was always, _always _up early drinking tea and reading the newspaper. When I went in, he wasn't up. I called out, but he didn't answer. So I opened up his bedroom door, thinking maybe he was sick, and I only opened it a crack, but when I did, his bed was empty, and the window was open!" Patsy muttered to herself and ducked into her office momentarily to grab a silver briefcase.

"Oh dear, this is very much not good. Did you go into his room at all, mess with anything?" she asked, tearing around through a drawer trying to find something. She had unconsciously rolled up the sleeves to her button up while Luke had been talking before.

"Of course not! I'd never go into the professor's room without his permission!" Patsy smiled and she pulled out a set of keys. She threw them up only to snatch them up quickly again in her hands. Dean and Sam both closed up the fridges the bodies were in.

"Well stay out of there Luke dearie, I'm going to be over in a bit, do not go in there. Se you later darling." Luke said his goodbye before she hung up the phone. She looked over at Sam and Dean. "Hey, hows about you two join me, I'll answer all your questions as soon as I'm done with this, how about it?" Dean and Sam both shrugged and followed her seeing as she didn't wait for their answer. When they were walking out the front door, they ran into someone. "Oh good, Elizabeth. There's a patient in there that needs to be stitched up, gotta dash, I promise I'll repay you, bye!" She ran out before her co-worker could respond, Dean and Sam quickly following behind.

**Alright lovlies, I promise to have a new chapter of The Sickly Beast up soon, it's just taking a while. This has been stuck in my head for a while, and I've already done my research for it (It took me a while). But here is a small contest, answer these questions, and I'll write a little one shot of your choice. Any pairing, any fandom, any rating.**

**1. What band did Sam and Dean take their agent names from, and what instrument did they play?**

**2. What is Patsy's last (and first) name a play on? (Hint: It's a murder case that's know for being one of the biggest screw ups ever.)**

**3. What is the name of the coroner who was in charge the autopsies of the real Adolf Archie and Elmore Kittower?**

***~*~*Bonus*~*~***

**If you get the first one right, I'll throw in a free story, and if you get both of them right, I'll give both the story, and a sneak peak at a scene I might leave out. (Beware, it's rated M) If you dont want that, you can create a character who will have a minor role in the story.**

**1. What famous murder was Pasty's associate (who showed up at the last moment) named after.**

**2. What was the plant that was found in the victim's mouth, and what ancient ritual involves passing it through a hole in ones mouth?**

**Until next time mis amigos.**


End file.
